The Twisted Fate of Saikou Kimitsu
by Sadistic Berserker
Summary: What do you think Saikou wakes up to? To cause rejuvenation on some forgotten characters.. and possibly dodge being eaten. Disclaimer: I do not own the cover image, or any of the Touhou Project characters. Saikou belongs to me, and Mike is a friend of mine. If you want me to stop this fanfic, and you are Mike, I will, and confirm that with you on Xat. T rated fic, may change.
1. Prologue

Welcome, everyone, to my first ever legit fanfiction. This is not practice, unlike something I have deleted previously. Anyways, characters might be unfamiliar by personality, seeing as I don't let relationships start fast. This fanfic rating might change over time, but always starts of as a T rating. With that said, this is the Sadistic Berserker, and let's get this over with.

* * *

A familiar tune would play to Devil May Cry 3 fans, as it was the introduction theme. A woman narrated the story.

"You've heard about this land, haven't you? The land of magic, Gensokyo. Long ago, in ancient times, a land was created. This world was populated with humans, tengu, fairies, and youkai. Youkais are magical beings that reside in the land, having an increased lifespan and power potential. Many other humanoid creatures, like vampires, also liked to live here. It seemed as there was usually peace around this very land. But not so long ago, a human came up, named Mike, and asked two others about a long journey."

Magic change, choir verse of Devils Never Cry.

"How do I know? Well.. I met with the two humans. Both of them. Though their looks and personalities were much different, it seemed as if they shared the exact same mind, soul, and body. They seemed to enjoy fighting, and were usually paid to guard precious artifacts or homes. But alas, they joined in the story, and made it into their own, as one special person."

"Want to know his name?"

**_Saikou Kimitsu_**


	2. Chapter 1: Rude Awakening

Not a big need for an authors note. I'll submit a maximum of 3 chapters into the document manager, but upload them on different times or days. You'll see what I mean when you start trying this.

* * *

Enter our main character, Saikou Kimitsu, who just finished breakfast. It was the usual sausage and pancakes. He rather enjoyed this meal, and put away his plate and utensils. Saikou would then approach his couch, and laid down. He didn't really care about his black shirt and pants getting ruined, being one that doesn't care of his fashion. Although it wasn't winter, Saikou dressed like it everyday.

"Nothing to do, as usual."

The male would now start drifting off to sleep, waking up slightly to the sound of the door knocking. He sighed, and went over to open up to a fairy of the resident lake.

"Good morning. No jobs, I'm guessing."

The voice belonged to Cirno, a fairy dressed in blue, aqua blue, and white. She liked to call herself the strongest of all fairies at times, and it shows. Cirno controls ice, but only uses that power when needed. Otherwise, she'd be flying around with her gang. We will get to them later.

"No, Cirno. There's nothing, yet."

"That's great. Here, I gotta introduce you to some friends of mine!"

"Daiyousei, Rumia, Wriggle, Mystia, and Chen, right?"

"Actually, it's two people that wanted to see you."

On cue, Saikou's eyes adjusted, seeing three figures. The two on the left belonged to both halves of Youmu Konpaku, a samurai gardener that is usually in Hakugyokurou, tending to her master. The one on the right was a male figure Saikou wasn't familiar with, Mike Douglas, a man who seemed to like looking like a warrior.

"Youmu! Youmu! I got him!"

"What's the big idea, Cirno? You do know how hard it is trying to fly without any balance!"

"I'm sorry, Mike. There's quite an inconvenience here."

"It's alright, Youmu. Not like they're not going to knock a tree over."

The two dummies landed, Saikou dusting off his shirt and trying to put on his coat, which was white, red, and black. Notice how much Saikou likes black.

"I apologize for the fairy giving me a rude awakening. So, you two are?"

"Youmu Konpaku, gardener samurai."

"Mike Douglas, aquatic human."

"I see. My name's Saikou Kimitsu. I'm a mercenary, unless Cirno told you already."

"I did, Saikou. Don't worry, they should know."

"So, what's the rush?"

"Saikou, we need you for a plan I have for my adoptive mother. You know Yuuka Kazami, right?"

Saikou cringed. "Double Spark? If so, then yes."

"Well, I want to get a present for her. We're going to revive three people. Shinki, Mima, and Elly. I need a few people for Shinki and Mima. Elly will be detected by the two we rescue."

"What are we waiting for? Let's get on with it."

"Hey, Saikou. Don't you usually have a sword with you?"

"Cirno, I have an attachment. Bringing the sword isn't a problem. So, who do we round up?"

"We need Cirno's team. You know, Team 9?"

"Why my team?"

"Mostly for Rumia, my sister-"

"Oh, so you're who they're talking about. You don't seem much evil to me."

"That's.. not a good sign."

"Mike, I need to get going, since this is all I can do. I have to attend to your actual mother's needs."

"Alright, Youmu. Go take care of mother."

"Yuyuko's your mother? I see."

"Well, yes. My adoptive mother is the one who raised me, though."

"Alright. Well, let's stick to the plan."

Saikou would now start to walk off, before Cirno grabbed him and pointed towards Misty Lake.

"Right. I just woke up."

They now left, not knowing if Team 9 was at a very talkative state.


	3. Chapter 2: Rounding Up The Crowd

And here we are! This is the last chapter for the day, so I should probably put an anime opening here.. and done!

* * *

A gang consisting of a darkness controlling youkai, a humanoid bug and sparrow, and a fairy would be talking now.

"So I heard of your brother, Rumia," noted the fairy.

"Yeah, I've talked a bit about him too, didn't I?"

"Say, will he also be-" inquired the bug, before having her mouth shut by the sparrow.

"Wriggle! Not now!"

"Crazy?" Rumia sighed, and signalled to the bird. "Mystia, take your hands off Wriggle's mouth. I know about this already."

"Daiyousei, stand back. Things are gonna get rough."

"Or will they?" inquired a distant male voice.

* * *

_"Let's rock, baby!" -Dante in the Devil May Cry Series_

_~D.M.C. Anime Version - Devil May Cry, The Animated Series~_

**The Sadistic Berserker Presents..**

**A story based off a Xat RP.**

**The Twisted Fate of Saikou Kimitsu**

* * *

"This is a nice surprise. Thought you would be safe, but here we are, starting a fight over your brother."

The voice belonged to Saikou, who had crossed his arms and leaning on a tree. Alongside him was Cirno, who waved.

"Hey guys!"

"Hello, Cirno. Just got done trying to prevent me from killing over-"

"Over me?"

The other male voice walked up, and nodded to Rumia.

"Hey there, Sis. So how's the gang?"

"Pretty good. Almost killed Wriggle over calling you crazy."

"Ha. I see you haven't changed much."

"So, that human- is he even human?- is food, right?"

"Unfortunately, I'm not your dinner. Or lunch."

"Humph. I thought I'd finally have human flesh today."

"Yeah, yeah, you're gonna think of me as a steak on a platter. What side would you like with that, miss?"

"Mashed potatoes. I haven't had anything soft in a while."

"You two, stop joking around. Anyways, Rumia, follow me. Cirno, take the rest of your gang towards Saikou's house. Saikou, before you think they'll break anything, you're coming with me and Rumia."

"Leave me with the one who wants my flesh, why don't you. So, where are we going?"

"The Scarlet Devil Mansion."

Saikou froze. The Scarlet Devil Mansion, he thought, was home to Flandre. Flandre is a magical vampire girl, 495 years old, who wore a rod with crystals attached to her back to take place for wings. Her ability was to destroy anything, but she's mentally 5.

"Please don't tell me.."

"You're gonna distract Flandre while we get Sakuya and Patchouli."

"If she kills me, I haunt you when I'm dead."

"Fair enough. I'll also let Cirno take over your business if you die."

The duo would now look up, and saw a giant, looming mansion. However, what wasn't threatening was Hong Meiling, the sleeping gatekeeper.

"And this is why I hate coming here. Had to take her place."

"I can see that. Anyways."

The two humans and the lady youkai walked in, and Saikou would be greeted by knives, which he jumped over.

"Intruders." said Sakuya, the maid in blue. The knives belonged to her.

"Easy fido."

"Sakuya, we want to ask you and Patchouli about Shinki."

"We'll be there shortly. In the meantime, Saikou, go play with Flandre. She's waiting."

"Good luck, food. Hope to see you ready to be eaten."

"Thanks for the motivation."

Saikou would walk down, but was suddenly stopped by Sakuya, who pointed towards Patchouli.

"Guests. So, what brings you here, Mike, Saikou, and Rumia?"

"We're here to jack some boo-"

"We're here to talk about Shinki. Will you help us, Patchouli? And Sakuya, will you also join us?"

As if they didn't hear Saikou, both nodded.

"That was easy."

"We should get going towards your house. They should be prepared for the heist."

They would now go towards the house of Saikou. What he wouldn't figure out was that two vampires overheard the conversation.

"Flandre, don't. We're not going to stop them unless they kill Sakuya or Patchouli."

"But.. Saikou-ani-san and Mike-ani-san.."

"Yes, yes, you want to play. Do you want to play with me, Flandre?"

"Okay!" And with that, the two went towards the living room.


	4. Chapter 3: Meet Reimu

Chapter 3 and 4 are ready to go. Just a note: if I reach chapter 8, and no one is reviewing, I might stop, and try something else.

* * *

The five would now be at the Forest of Magic, specifically at Saikou's house. This was his home and office, in a sense.

"Well, looks like they didn't break anything."

"Calm down, Saikou," Mike attempted, "They won't. At least, I hope not."

Just then, Cirno would come out, holding a scoop of ice cream.

"At least they didn't touch any of my weapons."

"Oh? Hey there. You got Patchouli and Sakuya already?" inquired Cirno.

"Almost got to the basement."

"Yes. So, Sakuya, start charging up your power over time. Patchouli, we need you to recite the spell. Cirno, when I say go, start freezing the water I summon. Saikou and Rumia, protect this place from Reimu and Marisa. Everyone else, prevent anything or anyone from entering."

"Roger."

"I'm on it."

"Yeah, yeah."

"And Saikou. Cut me some slack. I'm trying, here."

"Or are you going to be stopped?" inquired Reimu, who just appeared on the scene.

* * *

_"I'll try your way for once." -Vergil_

_~Devils Never Cry[Start at metal choir mash up] - Devil May Cry 3~_

**Sadistic Berserker Presents..**

**A story based of a Xat roleplay..**

**The Twisted Fate of Saikou Kimitsu**

* * *

"What a surprise. It's the Miko."

As soon as Saikou opened his mouth, he jumped over some talismans.

"Do you guys ever get tired of shooting at me when I open my mouth?"

"No, not really. Anyways, while Marisa's getting here, I might as well deal with you."

"Or will you?"

"I like your attitude, pal, but I solve incidents. Right now, you're disrupting the land."

"It's just a friendly little revival. Name's Saikou Kimitsu, by the way."

"And who are you reviving?"

"Three people. Shinki, Mima-"

Saikou jumped over talismans again.

"-And Elly."

"Why Mima? Who is this for?"

"It's a little gift for a friend."

"I see. Well, sorry, but you're making a gift out of stolen materials. I can't let that happen."

"So how are you going to fight?"

"Danmaku."

"As usual. I play my fights differently. How about we mix and match?"

"Feel free to, Saikou. I have my spells ready."

"Rumia, wait for Marisa. I have to deal with this."

Rumia would nod, and flew across the front yard. Cue camera spinning between Reimu and Saikou, before Saikou would be forced to roll to the side after unsheathing his sword. Multiple attacks, including Persuasion Needles and talismans, would then be shot. The male would land, and dashed straight past all of this, turning into a blur of black and red, and hit Reimu away with the dull end of the sword.

"Agh! Well, you used the wrong end."

"I'm not going to kill you, silly Reimu."

Saikou would now realize Reimu was getting angry, but it was too late, and he was hit by Fantasy Seal.

"Gah!"

He'd then get up, as if the attack only damaged him a bit.

_~Yamata no Orochi's Extermination II - Okami Soundtrack~_

Saikou would then jump into the air, and dive kicked, knocking a needle into the ground, and slashed a few needles and talismans away from him. He then back flipped over some more projectiles, and flew at Reimu, himself and the sword spinning horizontally.

"Drill, baby, drill!"

"Wrong word. It's 'burn, baby, burn'."

Unfortunately, the attack missed, and Saikou was in the middle of needles and talismans again. He'd jump over a needle, only to feel the sting of a talisman on his forehead. This would knock him backwards a bit, and Saikou finally teleported behind Reimu.

"Wha-!?"

Reimu would now be slashed multiple times, as Saikou would start stringing a combo. First, he slashed Reimu across the chest and face before slashing while going into the air. Saikou now dive kicked Reimu for a total of three times, and finally stabbed her, somehow only sending her backwards.

"Rrgh.. you.."

"What? Still got something in mind?"

Saikou was answered by a sudden storm of explosions, and jumped from it, only to be stung by multiple needles and talismans soon after.

"Well, that worked out perfectly."

The male and female were now glancing at each other with fury, and Reimu let down her danmaku to take out her weapon, a gohei. They now charged at each other, each aiming to hit each other. Eventually, they both slashed, and a blood spray came out of Saikou's back. This made him fall over, defeated.

"Gah! Agh!" He started coughing.

"That was easy. Only one slash after a storm of danmaku."

"It's.. it's not over yet.."

Saikou would soon be jinxed, and Reimu grabbed his sword, turned Saikou around, and stabbed him, letting him fall down with his sword in his chest. She turned away from the body, and started to walk away, taking the sword out of Saikou's chest and opening the wound. She then noticed Saikou move, and stabbed him one final time, leaving the sword.


	5. Chapter 4: He's Not Human

As I mentioned before, I will continue this story until Chapter 8. If you really want me to continue, post reviews. If I get 9 by the time I get to Chapter 8, I won't hesitate. You do not need to make an account to review or rate, only to favorite and follow. So here's 4.

* * *

"Aw.. my food's gone.." fake-whined Rumia. However, only Mike would notice how fake it was, Reimu thinking she was actually whining.

"Sorry, youkai. But he's dead now."

As fate would have it, Saikou's sword flashed, and flew off the owner's chest.

* * *

_"You are not worthy as my opponent!" -Vergil in Devil Trigger_

_**~Ninetails' Extermination - Okami Soundtrack~**_

**Sadistic Berserker Presents..**

**A story based off a Xat Roleplay..**

**The Twisted Fate of Saikou** **Kimitsu**

* * *

Saikou would now dash right at Reimu, who turned in shock, and punched her across the head, sending her recoiling back.

"What!?" Reimu would now skid to a halt using her feet.

~Vergil Battle 2 [start at battle theme] - Devil May Cry 3~

"Don't leave so soon.."

Saikou would now appear in front of Reimu, and slammed her across the face with a sheathed katana. He then chained to knock her into the air, and jumped at her. Reimu would be slashed multiple times, before finally being knocked diagonally.

"Who is this person!?"

"He reeks of food.. yet now he has the scent of.. a friend?"

The male would then appear behind Reimu, and slashed her away again.

"Die!" Saikou would then surround himself in an impervious shield that lasted for a short while. "You will grovel at my feet.."

Saikou suddenly changed in shape, surprising all but Rumia, who was surprised by the amount of darkness that the male possessed.

"What spell card does that type of change?"

"Is he even human?"

"It seems that my dinner isn't dinner after all.."

"What did I do to deserve this?"

The psychotic-energy infused man would now reveal himself to be some sort of Dark Angel, and started to have multiple auras and scents, blocking anything from tracking him. He now appeared behind Reimu, and stabbed her, making the maiden cough from how sudden it was. He pulled out the sword just as fast, and slashed Reimu multiple times before turning around and letting his power run out. His last words, before she was finally being knocked out, rang in Reimu's ears.

"Rest in peace."

Now, Reimu felt the sting of damage again, as if Saikou did it a second time. The berserk male would then charge up energy again, into his sword.

~Energy Symbol "Overdrive"~

The fight would then end, with Reimu being knocked back to the Hakurei shrine by three waves of energy. Saikou would now suddenly fall on one knee, and he dropped another spell card along with Overdrive.

~Last Resort "Berserk Form"~

"Ah.. finally my meal is sleeping. Now I can go and eat him.. if only we were finished.."


End file.
